Blinded Arrow
by Phoenixsun
Summary: Saint Seiya rewrite. So bright and strong, he was meant to soar the sky, but his white wings were changed for ones of fire and despair. A Saint of justice or a weapon of destruction. Discontinued.
1. Blind Regret

**A/N: This is a rewrite, you will see the difference soon enough, also all the Bronze cloths are already in their second form.

* * *

**

_**Blinded Arrow

* * *

**_

_**Blind Regret**_

"Seika" A brown haired boy shouted from the car window as an obviously older girl chased the speeding vehicle.

"Seiya" The girl shouted back before tripping over and falling to the ground; the girl looked out just to watch the car getting farther and farther away in the distance.

The boy watched at the fallen figure of his sister as the car kept on going; tears ran down his face as she disappeared from his view "Seika" He shouted one last time in a last of act of hope. Seiya looked at the front of the car in silence; the energy with which he had been struggling mere seconds ago had completely disappeared leaving only numbness behind.

"I'm sorry Seiya, but we just couldn't adopt you sister too." The man driving the car said.

Seiya looked up at the man. To the boy he was just another faceless figure in the five year-old's world, a figure that was slowly becoming the object of the boy's hatred. Seiya look at the bad window once more, he didn't expect to his sister, but the pain that she was still strong, and the sadness and disappointment on the boy's heart was evident.

"Don't worry Seiya; you'll seem everything better once we get to Greece." The man's wife said as she tried to appease the little boy at the back sit of the car. Seiya knew that he shouldn't blame them, they were just a couple that was about to move to a whole different country, and decided to adopt a child since that hadn't been able to have one of their own. Still, it was slightly easier for Seiya to deal with the situation if he had something to focus his hatred on, and unfortunately for his new 'parents' were the best candidates for that role.

"Tell you what" the man began on another attend to reach the brown haired boy. "When we get to Greece you can call the orphanage, and you'll be able to call frequently to check on you sister, how does that sound?" The man said.

Seiya almost snorted at the man's proposition, why would he settle for something like that when it was their fault that they had been separated and without them he will still be with his sister. The boy just sat not responding, not uttering a single word.

* * *

The flight to Greece had gone completely uneventful, Seiya had completely loss the will to fight, he just wanted to be able to talk with his sister, and to hear Seika's voice telling him that everything was going to be alright.

Seiya was waiting next to the phone as his 'parents' dialed the number for a long distance call. It had been a couple of days since he had left the orphanage, they had wait in Japan a little longer so that all of Seiya had the ok to leave the country. During this whole time Seiya was unable to do anything else besides thinking of Seika, he had heard he voice once before going on the plane the day before, and there was nothing that the brown haired boy wanted more than to hear her again.

The boy received the phone and listened to the dial tone until an old voice answered. "Hello" Seiya recognize the voice as the orphanage director's.

"It's Seiya" The brown haired boy said, a little too lifeless for a five year-old.

"Oh Seiya, I take it you made it to Greece well?" The director asked.

"Yes" The boy answered simply. "May I speak with Seika?" Seiya asked.

Seiya could feel how the director tensed up when he heard Seika's name, it gave the boy an ominous feeling. "Seiya listen, something terrible has happened. After talking to you the other day, Seika suffer an accident." The director said; Seiya could feels as his whole world had turned upside down again. "When she woke up," The director continued. "She was suffering form a sever case of amnesia, and on her confusion, she escape the hospital and we haven't bee able to find her."

The boy stood paralyzed holding the phone. "Seiya, is there something wrong?" The woman asked when she noticed that there was something wrong with the boy, but Seiya kept on silent.

The man took the phone away from the boy. "What's happening?" He asked the director.

Seiya was turned around to face the woman, there was concern clearly showing on her face. "Seiya, please tell me was wrong"

At that moment the little boy snapped. "This is you fault!" Seiya shouted as he backed away from the woman. "If it weren't for you, I'll still be by Seika's side and she would have never run away." The boy said as he slowly approached the door.

Seiya turned around and ran outside the house, leaving his 'parents' completely unable to react. The boy just kept on running; he knew that even if they tried to chase after him they wouldn't catch up to him, he was fast for a boy his age, no even Ikki nor Jabu had been able to outrun him back at the orphanage.

* * *

It was late at night already, Seiya had realize hours ago how stupid he had acted. Now he was lost, in a country he didn't know, with a language that he was ignorant of, and incredibly tired. Still, the only thing in his mind was his sister and that he had to find her somehow.

The boy kept on walking; he was some sort of mountain region. His eyelids were getting heavy and the road in from of him was starting to look funny. Suddenly the ground beneath him collapsed and Seiya fell down the mountain.

When he finally hit the ground, Seiya was too tired and hurt to do anything. He could feel sleep overpowering him, something inside of him told him not to let sleep win, that if he fell asleep he will never see his sister again. Still, the idea of resting for a couple of minutes sounded too inviting to the five year-old.

Suddenly, Seiya heard rattling, it sounded like little beads crashing against each other. The boy weakly looked up, the blood that was running from his head was making hard for him to discern the sight in front of him, nevertheless, Seiya could see a young boy, probably not even a teenager, with long blond hair and a rosary in his hand. The blond boy got close and knelt before Seiya, the brown haired boy noticed that the older boy had his eyes closed.

The blond stretched his hand in front of the five year-old. Seiya didn't know why, but he gathered all his strength to move his arm and reach the blonde's hand. When the brown haired boy was able to place his hand on the older boy's, everything turned to darkness, the last thing Seiya saw was the blond boy smile slightly.

* * *

"You call me Grand Pope?" A boy said as he knelt before the masked figure sitting in the throne.

"Yes, I have a special mission for you." The Pope said. "You are to travel to Japan, to something called the Galactic Tournament, kill the other Bronze Saints that have betray the Sanctuary, and retrieve the Sagittarius cloth for the Sanctuary, do you understand?" The Pope asked as he eyed the Saint in front of him, the boy's face didn't show any emotions at all.

"I understand, Grand Pope." The boy said as he rose to his feet. He was wearing a white and blue cloth that had three blue tails coming out of the back piece; the boy had brown messy hair and had kept his eyes closed throughout the whole meeting.

"Good" the Pope said. "Now go and carry out you mission, Phoenix Seiya." The man ordered. The boy turned around and walked out of the room without opening his eyes.

In the corner of the room a young man, in his early twenties probably, with long golden hair and wearing in an equally golden armor hid. He had suppressed his cosmos to the point of been non existence so that the brown haired boy will not be aware of his presence. "I'm sorry" Shaka whispered as a lone tear ran from his eyelids and he remembered everything that had happened in the past eight years. "Please forgive me, Seiya."


	2. Vision of the Past

_**Vision of the Past**_

"_Darkness, nothing but darkness… Seika!! Where are you Seika? I need you; I can't see anything but darkness. Please Seika, I need you!!"_

"You can open you eyes now." The boy heard a voice coming beyond the darkness. Weakly, Seiya opened his eyes and winced when the light reached him. When the boy's eyes adjusted to the brightest of the room he was in, the first thing the boy saw was an older boy with long golden hair, a rosary on his hand, and his eyes closed; Seiya immediately recognized him as the person he has seen before the darkness had consumed him.

"Where am I?" Seiya asked. Suddenly the brow haired boy's eyes widened and he sat down from where he was laying. "Where's Seika?!!" The boy exclaimed as he looked around, he could conclude that no one had bother trying to decorate the bedroom where he was, it was as plain as they came. **(A/N: In this fic, there's a section in each of the twelve temples that is set up as, somewhat, normal house)**

"You should calm down; you're still weak after sleeping for four days" The same voice that had awoken Seiya up reached the boy's ears. Seiya's attention was once again turned to the blond on the room. The older boy hadn't had move from his position or opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" The brown haired boy asked, slightly embarrassed that he had completely ignored him.

"My name is Shaka, and, may I know your name?" The blond asked as his head directed towards Seiya.

For some reason, Seiya couldn't think of a reason to not trust the older boy in front of him with his name. "Seiya, my name is Seiya."

Shaka stood silent for a couple of seconds before a small smile came into his face. "Arrow, uh?" The smile of his face widened slightly. "I knew someone that could have related to that, but he has been gone for a while now." The smile on Shaka's face weakened.

"I'm sorry if my name brought back bad memories." Seiya apologized.

"No need to apologize." Shaka said. "It's not your fault."

Seiya nodded before looking at the room again. "Where are we?" The brown haired boy asked.

Shaka directed his head towards Seiya once again before answering. "We're in the Sanctuary" The blond said simply.

The brown haired boy almost made a comment at the blonde's answer but remembered the situation that he was in, and that Shaka probably had taken care of him.

"But tell me about you Seiya, you kept calling for 'Seika' while you were asleep." The blond wondered, immediately the younger boy's faced saddened. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Shaka added.

"No, it's alright" Seiya begun. "Seika is my sister, we where separated when I was adopted and taken here from Japan and now I found out that she…..she suffered an accident where she lost her memory and during the confusing she ran away. And I can't do anything about it; I'm not strong enough to help her…."

Shaka stood in silence once again as his head stayed on Seiya's direction. It was apparent to the blond that Seiya wanted to become stronger to be able to find his sister, and he certainly had an incredibly potential, a cosmos so powerful that if harnessed correctly it could exceed Bronze, Silver, and maybe it could even exceed….. "Seiya, do you wish to become stronger?" Shaka asked simply.

The younger boy looked up towards the blond and examined his face, though Shaka's facial expression was completely unchanged, Seiya knew that the blonde's offer was a serious one. "What do you mean?" The brown haired boy questioned.

Shaka didn't know why he made this offer, maybe it was his Saint's curiosity or pride, if he hadn't detached himself from those long ago; maybe it was just destiny, the same fate that had led him to find Seiya at the bottom of that cliff that night. "If you stay here in the Sanctuary you will become stronger and be able to find your sister someday." Shaka explained. Immediately Seiya's face lighted up slightly. "But…," The older boy continued. "If you decide to stay in the Sanctuary you will have to swear loyalty to the Pope and, above all, to Athena" The blond finished.

"Athena?" Seiya asked confuse.

The blond smiled slightly before answering. "The protector of Earth and the goddess of the Sanctuary, everyone here trains to become one of her Saints with the duty of defending the Earth and Athena herself" Shaka explained.

By the time the older boy had finished, Seiya's had given his complete attention to the explanation, for a lone second he had completely forgotten about his sister, Seiya frowned at that thought. "And, is Athena here in the Sanctuary?" The brown haired boy wondered.

Immediately, Shaka's faced darkened. "No, she's not here" The blond answered simply. A long minute of silence followed the older boy's words before he decided to end it. "You have not answered me Seiya; do you want to become stronger?"

Seiya kept on processing over the matter, he did needed to become stronger if he wanted to stand a chance in finding his sister, but if he did stayed in the Sanctuary he had to swear his loyalty to something he didn't understand or care much for.

Shaka could sense the younger boy's indecision. "Let me show you something before you make you're decision." The blond said. Shaka gathered his cosmos and focused on Seiya.

For some reason unknown to the brown haired boy, Seiya opened his eyes just to find himself in a totally different place. "Where are we?" Seiya asked the older boy as he gazed at the sight in front of him, a mountainous area with hundreds of warriors training on Ancient Greek-like structures.

"This is only an image of the Sanctuary that is been projected into your mind." Shaka stared. "An illusion if you will, but don't be mistaken, this is an image of the real Sanctuary, I have altered nothing." The blond informed.

"Why are they all fighting?" Seiya asked as he watched kids his age compete with each other.

"They are fighting to become stronger." Shaka continued. "So that someday they will become one of the 88 Saints of Athena, her ultimate guardians."

Seiya's eyes widened slightly with amazement. "They are doing all of this, because of her….?" Shaka nodded at the brown haired boy. Suddenly, Seiya felt a warm presence envelop him, something that for some reason made the boy feel safe and happy. The brown haired boy turned around; there, in front of him, stood a blinding light that shun with incredible pureness. The only things Seiya could make out of the sight in front of him was that it was a girl in a white dress and holding a scepter, but he couldn't see her face at all. "I-is she….?" The boy was unable to finish the question.

"Yes" Shaka responded, knowing what it was on the younger boy's mind. "She's Athena…." The blond added.

"Why…?" Seiya begun. "Why can't I see how she looks like….?" The boy asked.

Shaka's face saddened slightly. "Because….I never met her, I've never seen her. What you are see right now, and what you are feeling, is just the way I see her and the feeling received from her…..so long ago." Immediately after Shaka's words, Seiya found himself back on the room along with Shaka.

A long silence took place between the two boys on the room as Seiya had his eyes set on the nothingness and Shaka was facing directly up front. "Now that you seen the Sanctuary, what's your answer….?" The older boy asked after a couple of minutes

After a couple of seconds more of silence the younger boy spoke. "I'll stay, I want to stay in the Sanctuary for two things, to become strong enough to find my sister and to be able to be her, to be able to meet Athena someday." The brown haired boy answered.

Another slight smile came to Shaka's face as he turned around and started out of the room. "You better rest now." The blond said at the threshold. "Your training will start tomorrow" The older boy left the room after those words.

Seiya watched the door until Shaka's footsteps faded away. The brown haired boy smiled. _"Now I have another reason to keep on going"_ The boy thought as the image he had seen in the light appeared once again in his mind. Seiya fell asleep trying to remember that feeling the light was emitting.

"Here, take this" Shaka said passion a piece of cloth to Seiya.

The brown haired boy's opened weakly. "Is it morning already?" The light that came out of the window answered the boy's question. "What's this?" Seiya wondered as he examined the piece of cloth.

"It's for your training." Shaka answered simply.

Seiya looked at the older boy with confused eyes. "How's it's this for my training?"

The blond sighed before answering. "Have you ever heard that when someone their sight, their other sense enhance?" Shaka waited until Seiya nodded before continuing. "Well this works with the same principle." The blond explained.

"So…., is that why you have your eyes closed? It's not because you're blind?" The younger boy asked amazed.

Shaka chuckled slightly at the boy's reaction. "One of the reasons." The blond said simply.

Seiya was about to wrap the cloth around his eyes, suddenly he stopped and look straight at Shaka. "Could I see your eyes?" The boy asked; the mystery of the blonde's eyes had been bothering the brown haired boy since the older boy had presented himself.

Shaka smiled slightly, it was the closest thing to a smirk the Seiya had seen on the blonde's face. "Let's hope you'll never will."

Seiya glared at older boy for a second before sighing, the last thing the boy saw Shaka's head directed at him before his world turned to darkness once again.

* * *

"So, what was the order?" A voice sounded through the silent hall.

Shaka stopped on his track and his head directed to the right, even though his eyes were closed the blond knew of the young man wearing a golden cloth similar to his standing to his right. "Aioria" Shaka said acknowledging the other Saint's presence. The Leo Saint stepped forward and waited for his answer. "He was sent to Japan to retrieve the Sagittarius cloth." Shaka stopped for a second before continuing. "And to kill the other Bronze Saints" A silence followed the Virgo Saint's words.

Aioria closed his eyes and sighed. "I was afraid it will be something like that." There was silence between the two Gold Saints once again. "Ikki and his comrades are in danger now." Aioria added. Shaka directed his head forward once again before starting to walk away. Aioria watched the blond for a couple of seconds. "It's wasn't your fault." The Leo Saint begun. "You had not power over what happened." Aioria assured the blond.

Shaka stopped on his track once again for a couple of seconds before starting on his way again.


	3. Glimpse of the Future

_**Glimpse of the Future**_

Seiya was starting to get accustom to this, the long hours he spend sitting across from Shaka during their meditating sessions. After nine months of living in the Sanctuary, Seiya had already started to be able manifest his cosmos. Still, it was nothing compared to Shaka's cosmos, but at least it was a sign that he could actually do this. Shaka had told him that not all people could manifest their cosmos, they just were too detached from that part of their humanity, Seiya had been afraid he was one of them, even if the blond had told him that he shouldn't worry about it, that he was able to feel the brow haired boy's cosmos the night that he found him, Seiya still feared that it might had been just a fluke.

One of the hardest parts to begin his training was one of the few requirements that Shaka had asked for. Seiya needed to confront his foster parents. The mysterious blond had said that he would not train Seiya unless he had consent from them.

* * *

– Flashback –

It had been awkward to say the least, having to walk into their house blind folded almost two weeks after having run away from them. To Seiya's surprise, the first think his 'mother' had done was rushed towards him and hugged him, she had asked him where he had been and if he was hurt before she broke down crying, she might had tried to tell him how much both her and her husband had worry about him, he wasn't sure of the exact words since the sobbing kind of got in the way.

His 'father' had seemed appropriate to stay out of the matter from now and let his wife have the moment. Even though Seiya couldn't see him, the brown haired boy did not feel any hostility coming from his 'father'. After a couple of minute the man walked up to them, put a hand of his wife's shoulders to reassure her that she was not dreaming and that their 'son' had really come home.

Once the woman had calmed down, the man removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it on Seiya's hair, ruffling his hair. "I'm glad you're ok Seiya" The man said.

Seiya didn't thought that this situation could become more uncomfortable for him, yet that thought was destroyed as he heard the door move and soft steps approaching. The brown haired boy did not have to turn around, though it would be pointless anyways, to know who had just entered the room.

"It seems that everything went alright, Seiya." Shaka's soft voice was heard in the room as the brown haired boy's foster parents looked up to see the blond haired kid on the threshold.

Seiya sighed, the fact that Shaka had decided to enter the house now meant that the part of this reunion that would get…complicated, has come.

The direction of the blonde's head was fixed on the brown haired boy as though the two adults were not in the room. "Have you told them yet?" The enigmatic boy asked.

Once again, Seiya sighed, he was perfectly aware that Shaka already knew the answer to that question, the blond seemed to be aware of everything in his surroundings even if he had his eyes closed, and that the only purpose of asking it was to oblige Seiya to tell his foster parents.

It seemed to the brown haired boy, though he couldn't really prove it, that his soon-to-be teacher found some sort of satisfaction from manipulating situations, it moving chess pieces without actually been seen, the blond was able to imply everything in the world by only saying a few words, most of his answer were in riddles as though he'll expect you to learn something besides the intended with each question, the blond would talk on such a high level of philosophy that when you talked you couldn't help the but feel that you were slowing him down. Seiya had gone as far as to ask him if there was anyone in the world with whom he would be able to have complete conversation at his philosophical standards, Shaka had answer that yes, there had been someone a couple of years ago in the Sanctuary with whom could have meaningful and enlightening with, sadly he had left the Sanctuary when his own master's personality had changed. Now that Seiya thought about it, that had been the only straight answer that the blond had given him.

And now, thanks though Shaka's plan, because Seiya was sure that the blond had everything calculated, he would have to tell his 'parents' that, even though he just returned, he would be leaving to train in the Sanctuary.

"Seiya, who's this boy? And what is he talking about?" The boy's foster father asked as he looked from the blond to his 'son'.

The brown haired boy sighed for a third time. "It all started after I...after I ran away…" Seiya begun, figuring that it would be best to start from the beginning after seeing Shaka lean casually against the door's threshold with no intention of speaking anytime soon, once again, Seiya could swear that he had planned all this. "…After I left the house, I kept on running towards the mountains, I didn't know where to go or what to do I just wanted to keep on running." The boy said.

The couple felt a pain in their hearts immediately after their "son" spoke those words.

"When night came, I had already reached the nearby mountains, but I was too tired to go on and I…well, I fell…" Seiya said as he felt embarrassment from committing such a mistake.

The hurt look in his foster parents' face changed into one of worry. "You fell!" Both said in unison. "Are you ok?" They asked at the same time, which made Seiya wonder if the had seen this as a possible scenario and had rehearsed for it.

"Yes I'm alright" Seiya affirmed not wanting to worry them or been stop after he had developed enough courage to explain them everything. "After I felt, Shaka found me and healed my wounds." The brown haired boy continued.

"I assume you're Shaka?" The man asked as he looked at the blond leaning on their threshold.

Shaka merely nodded at the man's question. "Thank you very much for helping Seiya." The woman said as she smiled at the blond boy, even though Shaka could not see the smile, he gave her something that resembled as smile.

The blond stepped forward from the threshold, the blond had, surprising Seiya, decided that the moment for him to speak had come. "Sir, Madam" Shaka begun as he addressed the man and woman in the room. "Have you heard any rumors about the mountains in the outsides the city?" The enigmatic boy asked. Seiya wasn't surprise of how little that question seemed to do with the situation.

After a couple of minutes of thinking, the man responded. "Yes, in fact we have heard about a couple of rumors about those mountains, most of them talk about a sacred temple hidden among the mountains." He said.

Shaka's face lightened a bit after hearing the man's answer, he had just made his job a lot easier. "It's not just one temple." The blond said. Immediately, the couple's faces changed into one ones of surprise, the boy that have saved their "son" had confirmed the rumors to be true. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but…" Shaka begun once more as his face directed to the man and the woman in the room. "I live in a place called Sanctuary, hidden deep in the mountain of Athens. Believe me when I said that the world's strongest men and women are there in the Sanctuary." The mysterious boy said.

"What does this have to with us or Seiya?" The woman asked as she tried to figure out where was the blond getting to.

The blonde's face tilted slightly towards the woman. "I have offer Seiya the chance to train under me in the Sanctuary." Shaka explained. "He said he wanted to become stronger in order to find his sister." The boy said as his face tilted slightly towards the brown haired boy.

A snort was heard in the room. "I get it." The man said. "This is some kind of game you came up with." He continued as he started to laugh.

"I'm afraid I don't see what's so funny." Shaka said as he looked at the room and something resembling a frown came into his expression. "I truly offered my teachings to Seiya."

The man continued laughing. "Please, you're just a kid yourself, and your telling me that you're among the strongest men in the world and that you want to train Seiya, I'm sorry but it's just to farfetched to be true." He said as he wiped the tears of laughter from his face.

Suddenly, Seiya felt something that send his sense in overdrive, like something had switched in the room, the couple's eyes widened in shock as they stepped back. Right after the man's comment, they have felt something strange in the room, then, at the blink of an eye, the blond boy had disappeared and reappeared between Seiya and them. "I did not say that I was among the strongest men in the world, it is not up to me to assign such titles." Shaka said as his face was directed towards the couple. "But please, don't doubt my abilities."

After some effort, Seiya was finally to calm down; he could sense Shaka standing in from of him and his foster parents beyond the blond boy.

"Please," Shaka begun once again. "I do not plan to argue, all I'm asking is for you to hear what I have to say." The boy said. Seiya could feel the blonde's aura cover the entire room, and he couldn't help but fell relax.

– End of Flashback –

* * *

After what seemed to have been hours, at least to Seiya, the couple had agree to let the brown haired boy train in the Sanctuary. In exchange, Shaka had promised that Seiya would be able to visit them often, that way they would not be loosing their son. Seiya had been surprise by their decision, but what surprised him the most was the feeling of sadness coming from them when they had to let him go, it had shown the brown haired boy that his foster parents truly cared for him.

It had been really hard to start Shaka's training, the blond had said that before they could actually start something, Seiya would need to adapt to his sight-less situation, for some reason the brown haired boy had felt as thought Shaka had said that with a smirk on his face.

The first few weeks had been nothing short from hell; all the bruises in his body and on the furniture were prove of that. The boy could still remember clearly how his usual day went by during those days.

* * *

– Flashback –

"Ahhh" Seiya shouted s his face met the floor once again.

Shaka watched in amusement as the brown haired boy struggled to stand up. "You tripped over the chair." The blond informed.

"I know, I know" Seiya said in frustration. The only assignment for his training had been simple to understand, he was just to walk around the living room, but understanding the assignment was the only easy part of it. With his eyes covered, walking around the living room could easily be compared with walking through a minefield; Seiya would meet face to face with the floor every few minutes, if he was luck. "Argg" Seiya grunted as he felt the familiar sensation of gravity acting against him and the familiar feeling of been stopped by the hard, cold floor.

"It was the table this time." Shaka said, standing at the threshold so that he would not disrupt his student's training.

It would not that had been too hard for Seiya, after a couple of days he would just memorize where everything was and he could prevent stumbling upon them so much. Sadly, Shaka had taken upon himself to rearrange the furniture in the room on a daily to keep the brown haired boy guessing. Seiya sighed as he stood up and started to walk once more, it was not more than forty second before he hit the floor yet again.

The boy could hear a sigh coming from the blond. "Now you tripped with your own foot." Shaka said.

The brown haired boy got back on his feet as the tried to fight off the blush on his face from the embarrassment; he couldn't believe how stupid that had been. Suddenly, Seiya felt as though his body had been turn over, and he met the floor head first.

"Sorry," Shaka's voice reached the boy's ears. "I left the window opened." The blond said as his head was directed towards the boy struggling to get up. "It's funny isn't it, the only window in the room and you walk straight into it." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Seiya struggled to get over the window and return to the room. This was one of those times where he could bet that Shaka had a smirk on his face.

– End of Flashback –

* * *

The memories were all too fresh for the boy. Fortunately, after he started to manifest his cosmos, his sense of awareness had heightened, and now he could get around the room easier, though it was not uncommon for him to get reacquainted with the floor several times in a day.

Now that he could easily sustain his cosmos, Shaka had informed him that they would soon begin with the real, all out training, and that all would only get harder from him. Seiya was ready for the blonde's training, well at least he believed himself to be reader, but, for some reason, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that Shaka had wore a smirk on his face.

* * *

The garden was beautiful, that's the decision that Seiya had come out with, though he couldn't actually see the garden, he could feel it's beauty radiate from it. It had been almost a year since Shaka had showed the brown haired boy garden and it had become Seiya's favorite place to meditate.

Seiya had been living in the Sanctuary with Shaka for about two years. The training had been far from easy, it normally cosseted in two different sessions, one for physical strength and to train and master his cosmos.

The physical training had been simple enough, push-ups, sit-ups, running, and all the basic stuff, but Shaka had a knack to take them to the extreme. "500 push-ups to start with to get the blood going" The blond had said during the first day. They had trained on a big room, Seiya would have thought of it as spacious except that it was filled with columns. The brown haired boy was to run around the room for hours, he was at least happy that Shaka did not have any furniture to put on his way. After they started to come out at the garden, Seiya was required to carry enormous boulders and latter break them with his hands without the use of his cosmos. "What the use of honing a powerful cosmos if your body breaks up because of its pressure." The blond had said that too.

Still, as hard as his physical training had been, it lacked in comparison with strain that was caused by training his cosmos. The training hadn't had been that hard to understand, it differ very little from their meditation sessions. Seiya was to manifest his cosmos as much as he could, then Shaka would use his much more powerful cosmos to overpower Seiya's, the brown haired boy was suppose to push his cosmos beyond his breaking point and endure the pressure created by Shaka's.

The physical pain had paled in comparison with the feeling of been crushed by Shaka's cosmos was, it was as though some invisible wall were closing in on his soul, he could barely breath, and let along concentrate. The blond seemed to be monitoring the Seiya's cosmos, time every time the brown haired boy felt somewhat comfortable with the pressure been exert over his body, Shaka will just increase his cosmos, not enough to kill the boy under the pressure, but enough to make Seiya wish he would just pass out in order to not feel anything, the boy had lost count of how many times his wished had been granted and he had black out under the intensive power of Shaka's cosmos.

They would train six days per week, two would only be physical training, while the other four, to Seiya's dismay, they would work on the spiritual training. The only think that Seiya would look forward to in his training was the last day of the week, there were no training sessions on that day, the would just spend their time meditating. Seiya had really come to enjoy those meditation sessions, that is after he stop falling asleep through them, there was as sense of calmness during them that refreshed the boy's spirit.

Most of the session would be done in the garden, it had truly become Seiya's favorite place in the whole Sanctuary, not that he had gone explore the rest of Sanctuary, but still. Right now then brown haired boy was waking for his teacher to come and tell him what they would be working on this day, they had gotten through a cosmos training the day before, so that left two days of physical training and three of cosmos, just like with the furniture back at the beginning of his training, Shaka liked to keep the boy guessing.

The training had certainly paid off, the boy was pretty confident of his abilities. Shaka had told him a few months ago that he had already reached the stage where he was far stronger than most humans in the world, and even stronger than a lot of people in the Sanctuary, but the blond had warned him not to think himself above humanity and that no matter how strong he becomes, he would always be mortal.

Suddenly, Seiya heard the rattle of the rosary's beads, the boy had become accustomed to it; Shaka would normally use it as a way to call him. "Yes, Shaka-sensei" The brown haired boy said as he stood up, he had been using the "-sensei" suffix since the day they officially started the training. Sure enough, Shaka was waiting for him at the garden's door. "What would be training today?"

For a second Shaka reminded silence. "Today would be different, Seiya." The blond said.

"How so? Shaka-sensei" The boy asked.

Shaka turned around and let Seiya into the house. "Remember when I spoke to you about the human senses?" The blond waited until he sensed the brown haired boy nod. "Remember when I explained the seventh sense?"

Seiya nodded once more. "Yes, you told me that after the five normal senses and human intuition or sixth sense, there's a seventh senses and those who achieve it would gain the brightest cosmos; you also mentioned that it was the ultimate goal for almost everyone training in the Sanctuary." The boy answered.

"Exactly" Shaka said as he opened the door to Seiya's room.

It took Seiya a couple of second before understanding where his teacher was getting to. "B-but Shaka-sensei, you can't expect me to reach the seventh senses!" The boy almost shouted. "I mean, there are men in the Sanctuary that have trained far longer than me and still can't achieve it." Seiya was starting to get desperate. He would normally was very optimistic about his capabilities during his training, but this was asking too much."

"I'm not asking you to achieve the seventh sense just now" Shaka said trying to calm his student down. "I merely want you to grasp it." The blond explained.

Seiya was still confused. "A-and how would I do that?" The boy asked.

A sigh came from Shaka. "Remember reason why you wear that blindfold?" The blond asked and waited until he felt Seiya nod before continuing. "This will use the same principle. I will seal your find senses and it'll be up to you to use your intuition to grasp the seventh sense." The boy could hear his student gulp in insecurity.

The brown haired boy walked towards his bed and sat down on it. "Do I need my blindfold?" He asked.

"No," Shaka answered silently, Seiya was taken back that it had been a straight answer. "But keep your eyes close."

Seiya brought his hands to the back of his head and untied the piece of cloth. It felt odd for him to take off the blindfold, he seldom did, only when it got too dirty and it'll only be fore a couple of seconds.

"This would feel as though you were asleep." Shaka's voice reached the brown haired boy. "But don't be misled by it, you only have one week to grasp the seventh sense, if you haven't accomplished it in that period of time then…" The blond never finished the sentence. The last thing Seiya heard was the rattle of the rosary before he felt into an even deeper darkness.

* * *

It felt…odd, as though he could be every where at once but still been nowhere, like he had all the space in the world but nothing to use it for, but at least it felt peaceful, like he could just stay there and thing about everything while thinking about nothing for the rest of eternity. Suddenly, an image appeared in the boy's mind, it was a red haired girl that was smiling at him. _"Seika!"_ Seiya shouted in his mind. _"How could I even think of staying here when I promised I would find her?"_ The boy thought.

Seiya tried to will his body to move, to do something, to fill the endless void he was in. _"But, is it worth it?"_ Doubt started to appear in his mind. _"I might not be able to find her; maybe all this efforts are for nothing."_ The boy felt the darkness grow deeper as his determination wavered.

An image of his foster parent appeared. _"They believe in me, they truly care about me and want me to become stronger to be able to find Seika."_

Still it wasn't strong enough; everything was against him at the moment, everything except…

Seiya could clearly hear the rattle of beads. _"Shaka-sensei…?"_ The boy asked as he heard the rattle again. _"That's right, he's waiting for me accomplish this, but…why?"_

Suddenly, Seiya could sense a distant cosmos, for some reason it seemed familiar, it was incredibly warm and peaceful. _"Athena…"_ The brown haired boy thought.

"_Become stronger Seiya"_ Shaka's voice reached the boy's. _"Become stronger so that you can protect Athena, one day, I'm sure that you'll be able to find your sister. Until then, become stronger so that you can protect her as well. I know you can do it Seiya, I know that someday you will become one of Athena's saints…"_

"_I won't give up!"_ Seiya shouted in his mind. _"For Seika, for Shaka-sensei, for everyone, I won't give up!"_ Seiya screamed into the void as he concentrated, as he focused into reaching it…

* * *

Shaka sat right outside Seiya's room meditating; it had been over four days since he had sealed Seiya's sense away and now he was starting to get worry. _"Maybe it was too early to send Seiya in such a journey."_ The blond thought.

He really had faith in Seiya; the boy had show incredible progress in the two years he had train him, the chances of him becoming a saint where really, he might even reach…

Suddenly, Shaka feels a huge surge of cosmos coming from his student's room. In less than a second, the blond has stood up and opened the door.

"Seiya…" Shaka whisper as he watched the brown haired boy struggle to get up, there was a strange cosmos surrounding him. "…you made it…" The blond said as a slight smile came to his face.

The smile soon disappeared as Shaka realized that Seiya was opening his eyes. Destruction, fire, anger, sorrow, death, Shaka could see flames devouring everything in sight, flames rule by anger, born from sadness and rage, and with destruction as their only goal. _"What's the meaning of this?!"_ The blond thought desperately. _"It's this…the future? Is this Seiya's destiny?!"_ Shaka asked. Seiya's eyes were almost half way open. "Seiya don't open your eyes!" The blond commanded, which caused the brown haired boy to shut his half lid eyes tightly.

"S-Shaka-sensei…" The boy managed to say as he tried to reach is teacher. "I…I…d-…" Seiya is unable to finish the sentence as his body shuts down and he found himself falling forward.

After a few seconds, the boy realizes that he didn't get reacquainted with the floor and that his body had been caught by Shaka. "Just rest now, Seiya." Came Shaka's soft voice. "Just rest…" The blond whispered as he felt the boy fall asleep. _"What I saw…, it was definitely the future, a darkness that Seiya is destined to bring, a destructing that would be cause by his hand."_ The blond thought. _"Seiya, you are destined to suffer through agony, torture, and sorrow, you would end up becoming a weapon of destruction. Maybe, it'll be better if I just kill you right now."_ Shaka raised his hand over the boy's body and started to gather his cosmos. _"Thus, I would prevent the destruction you are fated to bring…and, this way, you won't have go through all the pain and anguish that the future holds for you!"_

Shaka prepared himself to strike down his student's life. The blond brought his hand down at a blindly speed; he was less than an inch away from his students when… "S-Shaka-sensei..." The boy whispered in his sleep, causing his master to abruptly stop his attack. Silently, Shaka picked his student up and carried his body to his bed, the blond put the blindfold back to cover Seiya's closed eyes before turning around and walking out of the room.

As he closed the door, Shaka only looked back a single time.

* * *

Saori watched the fighting arena from her box seat with a worry expression on her face; lately she had the feeling of something dark approaching Japan, something incredibly powerful and extremely terrible. The girl was worried that maybe the nine young men that had returned from their training might not be able to take on such a challenge at this moment. Whoever it was, the person was drawing slowly but surely towards them, as to prolong the torturous feeling his or her cosmos was giving her. But, at the moment, she was watching Bear Geki fight, whom most likely be, her strongest saint, Pegasus Ikki.

Ikki dodge all of Geki's punches without effort, the smirk he wore never left his face. "What's the matter Geki? Getting tired on me?" The Pegasus saint taunted as his smirk grew wider. "After six years you still don't stand a chance against me, this is just like back when we were kids."

The Bear saint tried to catch his breath. "Shut up…" Geki grunted as he charged forward.

The Pegasus saint continued to sidestep all of his opponent's attacks. "Well, I'm getting bored, what do you say if we finish this?" Ikki started to gather his cosmos in his right hands. "Phantom Meteor!" The blue haired teenager said as he thrust his right arm forward and released his cosmos. What it seemed to be a blue burst of light hit the helpless Bear saint, trapping Geki into endless illusions of his own demise, rapidly destroying his spirit and destroying him mentally.

The force of the attack was strong enough to send the enormous Bear saint flying out of the ring. "Incredible…" Jabu whispered as he and some of the other Bronze saints went to check up on Geki. _"…just how much stronger has Ikki become?"_ The Unicorn saint thought.

Ikki stood in the middle of the ring, still with the smirk in place, as they announce him as the winner. _"Seiya…I've become strong, just like I promised…"_

**

* * *

A/N – I said it once and I'll say it again, the Bronze cloths are in their second from, I couldn't picture Ikki wearing the first form of the Pegasus cloth, the second one goes better with him.

* * *

**


End file.
